Revival of the Blue-Eyes
by Spirit.of.Bardock
Summary: After finding three rare dragons in some ruins, Justin begins a life that involves falling in love and helping save the world.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I started to rewatch all of 5D's and began thinking of a character that I could insert. Also in real life I'm a huge fan of the Blue Eyes set, so my deck in this will revolve around them. As to how my character could have the cards, I will explain in the story. So without further to do, here is the beginning to The Revival of the Blue-Eyes.**

"Why should I join your tournament, I've got better things to do."

The short man named Lazar chuckled, "Yes, you seem to be busy with working on all these runners, but if you join I can guarantee some funding from Director Goodwin.".

I pull out from under the runner I was working on and looks at Lazar. I thought that the extra money would help with some of the more expensive parts I needed to finish these projects.

Finally, I sigh and looks at him, "Fine, I'll join, but I want the funding for the next three years.".

Lazar narrowed his eyes, but then nodded, "Very well, however then I must ask that you bring 'those' to duel with.".

My eyes widened as he continued, "Yes, we know about them, of course they were free game to anyone who could have fished them out. Anyway, duel with them, and you get your funding.".

I watched him leave and got up, it's been a year since I dug through the ruins of an old Kaiba Tower. When I was there I had come across an old time capsule. When I managed to open I found a deck that had been passed from Seto Kaiba himself. I had never used the deck to duel with, but I guess it was time to see what it was capable of.

I look towards a runner covered in a sheet, I had designed and built it after finding the deck. I pull the sheet away to reveal a runner designed to look similar to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I take the deck out of the holder and goes through it. I spent the rest of the day tweaking the deck to my play style, taking out all the virus cards. It was close to midnight when I finished, I put the deck up and headed off to bed, too tired to do anything else.

That night my dreams were invaded by the image of that giant dragon, cloaked in a red fire. However this dream was different, because I saw the power the dragon gave off was strong enough to disband the darkness. The dream continued to show five dragons and the giant dragon taking on several large titans, from what I could see my dragon was nowhere to be seen. That was until the giant dragon let out a beam of energy, which caused me to wake suddenly. I looked out my window and saw that it was morning, I then grabbed my deck and looked through the cards until I found Burst Stream of Destruction.

"What the hell was that thing, it looked like what came out of the Kaiba-dome. And that attack it used looks just like this card. Well whatever is going on I'll take care of it later, I've got a tournament to enter."

I get a shower and pulls on my dueling clothes, which were a blue jacket, jeans, and black combat boots. I also grabbed my turbo duel uniform since I planned on having at least one turbo duel. I climbed on my runner and took off to the dome. When I get there, I can see all the Jack Atlas fans, crowding around the entry to the stands. I approach the duelist entrance and the guard looks up.

"Name please."

"Justin Drakin"

The guard looks up, "That's a stupid name kid.".

I shrug, "I didn't choose it.".

The guard motions for me to enter and I park my runner in a garage that was assigned for me. I then walk out and bumps into a guy around my age with pointed hair.

"Sorry about that, I'm a little distracted."

He chuckles as he looks at me, "I can understand that, truth is, I didn't want to be here. Goodwin made me an offer I couldn't refuse. Oh I'm Yusei by the way.".

"I'm Justin, the reason I'm here is because Goodwin is going to fund my workshop if I dueled here."

Yusei looked at me confused, "Why did Goodwin choose you?".

I look around and then pulls out the three Blue-Eye White Dragon cards from my deck, "Because I have these.".

Yusei's eyes widened, "Those are the Blue-Eye, where did you find them?".

"In the ruins of a destroyed tower, they were in a time capsule. I haven't really used them in a duel before, but Goodwin wants to see them in action."

"Well I hope to see them as well, good luck in the tournament."

I nodded as Yusei walked off to join a little kid, I then looked around at the competition. I saw a man in a cloak, an extremely tall and intimidating man, the kid with Yusei, Yusei himself, a knight, a strange man who didn't look like a duelist and more a teacher. However the one that caught my eye was the red headed young woman, who was clearly uncomfortable here. I decide to try and calm her down as I approach her.

"You look a little on edge, are you alright?"

She quickly turned towards me and sent a scowl that almost chilled my blood.

I take a step back and show her my hands, "Hey I'm not gonna hurt you, I'm just seeing if you're alright.".

She finally spoke in a soft, but rough tone, "I don't need help from you, I'm here to prove a point.".

"Well then you might need to stay away from the large crowds, if you're gonna be dueling then you need to be at your best."

I walked away from her as she looked at me confused, as I was walking away I passed by a man in a large brown coat. I looked behind me and saw that he was talking to the young woman, I head into the waiting area and sits down. After a while I hear that the first match has been announced, I look on screen and saw that it was the tall man, whom I learned was named Greiger and the kid named Luna.

Yusei sat on the seat across from me to watch as well, "So what kind of duels do you prefer Justin?".

I shrugged at his question, "I like both ground and turbo duels, I'm hoping to have at least one turbo duel while I'm here."

"Yea, turbo duels just get my blood pumping."

"Same here, but I have to ask, what's with the mark on your face? Were you in the facility for awhile?"

Yusei nodded, "Yea, I come from the Satellite, I came here to get something from Jack.".

I nodded at his response then turned back to the screen to see Greiger win his duel. Yusei was then called up next, I wished him luck and took out my deck. I started to hear a faint whisper coming from it and shook my head, I must have not gotten enough sleep. I started to go through the deck double checking my cards until I got to Maiden with Eyes of Blue. The whispering became louder until I put my deck up, I lied down on the sofa and heard footsteps coming up.

"Nice to see that not everyone is on edge."

I glance over to see Greiger, "I'm a bit laid back, I'll be serious for when I duel, cause then everyone will see what I can do.".

"That's not ominous, but I hope that you can back up that statement."

I nod as Greiger sits across from me and watch Yusei duel Hunter Pace. Suddenly I felt someone watching me and I sit up quickly and looks around. Whoever was there was gone now, Greiger noticed my movement.

"Everything alright? You seem paranoid."

I nod, "Yea, just thought someone was staring at me.".

Unbeknownst to me, the man with brown coat ducked off to the side, breathing heavily.

"Maybe he does have some sort of power, he better win his duel. That way I can see how he does against Akiza."

 **AN: If you're wondering why I started this story just before the fortune cup, it's because I felt it would be better for my character to meet the main cast like this. Also yes, my character can hear duel spirits, he just doesn't know what he hears yet. Also I do plan on making him a signer, but it won't be any of the original six.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Well thanks to everyone that has started reading this. I hope you'll continue to read the series to the end.**

I watched as Yusei beat Hunter Pace and grinned at his victory. The announcements the asked for someone named Gil and for someone called the Black Rose. I looked around and saw the knight and the red head leave the waiting room. Yusei soon came back after putting his bike up, which he then sat down exhausted.

I chuckle as I looked at him, "Hunter turn up the heat too much?.".

Yusei let out a sigh and nodded, "Yeah, I haven't had a good turbo duel like that in some time.".

Greiger smirked as he looked at the screen, "So do either of you two know who that girl is. She was called the Black Rose or something?".

Yusei looked up, "Yeah, I met her just before the tournament. Supposedly she can bring her cards to life with her psychic powers. Plus she has a mark on her arm similar to mine.".

I look at Yusei confused, "What kind of mark?"

"Well it's difficult to explain, it only appeared a couple of times since I came to New Domino. However a friend of mine said that it was the Mark of the Crimson Dragon. Which appeared when I dueled Jack the night I came here."

I slowly gripped my wrist, when I saw that dragon my arm had started to hurt. Then those dreams started to become more in depth. I was still in thought when I felt the air shake, I looked up to see a dragon that looked like a rose. Suddenly a voice in my head cried out in anger, I gripped my head trying to make the sounds stop until Greiger took notice.

"Do you have a headache or something Justin?"

I nod and stand up, "Yea, I'm just gonna take a little walk.".

"Well don't take too long, your duel is up next."

I nod and leaves the room, heading to the restroom. I splash some water on my face and shakes me head. I looked in the mirror and then saw a woman standing behind me. I quickly turn around to see no one there, then turns back to the mirror to see the same thing. Ever since I got here, these voices have gotten more intense. Now I could actually feel emotion behind them, and some weren't happy. Now I'm thinking that Goodwin wanted me here for something other than my dragons, but for what I don't know.

I head back to the waiting room, just in time to see the Black Rose win her duel. However she was now wearing a strange mask. Yusei turned around to see me with a concerned look on his face.

"Be careful in your duel, if you win then that means you'll have to duel her."

I nod and heads to the arena, passing by the Black Rose. We both stopped and looked at each other, sizing each other up. I looked forward and kept walking to the platform to raise me to the arena. I put my deck into my duel disk and watches as my opponent rises on the other side of the field. The announcer then introduced us.

"Here we have Professor Frank, he is considered a genius in the field of dueling and psychology. In the other corner, we have Justin, an unheard of duelist who seems to be radiating confidence. Who will win this duel?"

The professor and I draw our hands and I go first.

"For my first move, I'll summon Lord of D. in defense mode and that's all."

The Professor draws his card, "Very well then I summon Symmetry Rorschach, now tell me what do you see in this monster?"

I raise an eyebrow and scoff, Please don't tell me you're trying to mess with my head. That's not gonna work on me."

Frank frowned, "Well then, my monster will attack yours, good luck trying to protect your dragons without that lord.".

Frank's monster changed into a demonic head and attacked my Lord of D., causing Frank to chuckle.

"Now you must show me the top card of your deck."

I nodded and picked up the card, smirking as I showed it to him. Once he saw it, Frank broke out in a sweat.

"H-h-how the hell do you have that monster, those were lost years ago?"

The MC had a camera look in on the card, causing the audience to gasp.

"I don't believe it! This unheard of young man seems to possess the legendary Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Several people in the crowd started to boo me, saying that my cards were fakes. I return my dragon back to the top of the deck and waits for my turn. Frank looked at his hand and then played Meteor of Destruction. I looked up as the meteor fell onto me, taking out 1000 of my life points.

"You may have a Blue-Eyes, but your field is bare. So it is impossible for you to even summon it."

I chuckle, "Well that may be true for some monsters, but I guarantee that my dragon will end this duel on the next turn."

Frank looked at me and placed a card face-down, ending his turn. I drew my dragon and looked at Frank.

"For my first move, I'll use Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your face down."

Frank's trap card was destroyed, causing him to growl, obviously bothered by my moves.

"Now to continue, I will activate the Spell, Ancient Rules. With this, I can special summon one level 5 or above normal monster from my hand. I think you know which one I'm choosing."

Frank started to back up, as I summoned my dragon. I watched as the Blue-Eyes appeared onto the field and roared, causing the audience to quit their jeers. I smile at the sight of my monster, then turns back to Frank.

"I'm not done yet, next I'll equip my dragon with Megamorph, which thanks to your meteor will cause my dragon's attack to double."

The MC yelled to the crowd, "Justin has a monster with 6000 attack on his second turn, and with only a monster with 1200 attack defending him, it looks like Professor Frank isn't going to be here for much longer.".

I smirk, then declared my attack, 'Go Blue-Eyes, attack his monster with Burst Stream of Destruction!".

Blue-Eyes nodded and the charged up energy in it's mouth. The ball of energy continued to grow, until it was half the size of the dragon. Blue-Eyes then let loose a beam of power, destroying Symmetry Rorschach and reducing Frank's life points to zero.

The MC declared to the audience, "And with the quickest duel I've ever seen, Justin take the victory. However the question on everyone's mind is how did he get that dragon?".

The platform lowers down and I get off of it sighing. I walk back to the waiting room, almost bumping into the Black Rose. She looked at me with an analyzing stare before asking.

"Do you really plan on defeating me with such a sorry excuse of a dragon."

I shrugged, "Truth be told, I'm not sure if I'll win or not. I'm just hoping for a good duel.".

I hold out my hand for a handshake only for it to be swatted away by the man in a coat. He glared at me and lead the young woman away from me. I decided to just wait for our duel to try and talk to her, and then headed back to the waiting room. Black Rose looked behind her at me, confused on why I was being so kind to her.

 **AN: OK, so maybe not as good as my first chapter, but I think I did pretty well. Please review the story, because I appreciate the feedback a lot.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Alright so it looks like I'm gonna be able to upload one of these chapters every week.**

I get back to the waiting room only to rushed by Yusei and Greiger asking about my monsters. I look at them both and gestures for us to sit down first.

"Alright I guess you want to know how I got them."

My only response was a nod from each of them, so I then continued.

"Well growing up, I always liked exploring old wrecked building just before the wreckage was cleared away. So a few years ago, I was exploring the ruins for the oldest Kaiba Tower in New Domino and I found this weird time capsule. I figured it had been forgotten about, so I took it back to my place and tried to open it."

Yusei looked at me confused, "Tried to, what do you mean by that?".

"Well it was locked by several different types of puzzles. It took me awhile to finally get it open, but when I did I found this deck. There was also some individual cards that seemed to have been put in there recently. So after looking at these cards over, I decided to make this final deck."

The both of them look at my deck, and Greiger asked, "Why haven't you used this deck before? I would kill to use such powerful cards.".

"Well that's just the thing, the moment people know that I have these cards, I would be targeted by thieves and the like. The main reason I'm using them now is because Goodwin would fund by expenses for the next few years."

Both of them nodded and then stood up when it was announced that all there was to be a consolation match between Luna and Frank. I looked out the window to watch the duel, I then noticed something as the duel started.

"Yusei, you know that kid right?"

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"Because she looks a little different, and her deck has changed."

Yusei chuckled, "Well that's because the one that dueled Greiger was her brother Leo.".

Yusei explained that Luna suffers from stage fright and Leo decided to duel in her place. As the duel progressed I noticed something strange about Luna. I turned to the others and asked.

"Hey, does it look as if Luna is a bit out of it?"

Greiger raised an eyebrow as he looked at me, "What do you mean?".

"Look at her eyes, it's as if she's not even fully conscious right now."

We continued to watched until I suddenly heard the voice again. I turned around and saw no one again, however the voice seemed to be telling me to follow it. Deciding that it didn't feel like a threat, I followed it until I reached the arena where the duel was happening.

I ask myself, "Why was I lead here, what does this voice want.".

As I listened in I realized that the voices seemed to tell me of some kind of danger, though it was difficult to understand them. I shook my head and decided to keep watching the duel. It soon ended in a tie and approached Luna who seemed to be drained of energy. When I knelt down to talk to here, I briefly saw a mark on her arm. I decided to ask about it later as I looked at the girl.

"Hey Luna, I'm Justin, can you stand on your own?"

She shook her head, "Not really...".

I helped her up and lead her off the arena, meeting up with Yusei and her brother. I let Leo take her as I looked at Yusei.

"Well I guess I'm heading out, I hope you have a good duel tomorrow."

"Same to you, but please be careful with your duel. Akiza isn't going to go easy on you."

I give him a thumbs up as I left to go on my back to the garage where I kept my runner. On my way there, I was stopped by the same man who seemed to be near Akiza at all times. He glared at me, adamat that I don't pass by him. I sighed as I finally asked him something.

"Who are you and why are you against me? I've done nothing to you to deserve this anger from you."

"That's where you're wrong, you are a threat to the Arcadia Movement. I can feel that there is something more about than just having those damned dragons."

"How could I be a threat, I was invited here by Goodwin just to show off these said dragons."

"You have some kind of gift, I don't know what it is, but it poses a threat to plan"

I sigh and walks by him, "I don't really what your movement is about or why you're making a big deal about me. I will say this, if you get in my way I'll have no choice but to do something."

I get into my garage and flops down into a chair, running my hand through my hair. I look at my deck and starts looking through it, until I reached The Maiden with Eyes of Blue. I then realize that the woman I saw earlier today looked just like the card.

"What the hell is going on with me?"

A voice answers me from in front of me, "Nothing is wrong, your gifts are just awakening."

My head snaps up to see the Maiden standing there, I lean back far enough to make the chair fall back. I rub my head where it hit the ground as I look back up to the Maiden.

"What's going on, who are you and how did you get in here?!"

She smiles at me and says, "Don't be alarmed, my name is Karisa, I am known to you as The Maiden with Eyes of Blue. As for how I came here, I came from your deck, I am one of the spirits that inhabits your cards."

I stand up and looks her, "Ok, so let's say I believe you, what are you here for?"

"I'm here to warn you to avoid the Arcadia Movement, they seem to be focused on people that posses psychic abilities."

"Wait. Do I have any psychic abilities?"

She shook her head, "Not really, you have a destiny to protect the world from destruction.".

"Destiny? I'm just a mechanic, I'm no one special."

Karisa then approached and smacked me across the face. I looked at her confused, if she was a spirit then how did she touch me.

While she was glaring at me, she continued, "You were drawn to this deck for a reason, you are meant to use these monsters. Also since you're wondering why I can touch you, you have the ability to bring us out of the Spirit World.".

I stare at Karisa trying to take it all in, "OK, so I'm supposed to save the world, how so?".

"You need the help of the other Signers."

"Other Signers, you mean that I'm similar to Yusei and Luna?"

"As well as the woman you're dueling tomorrow." Karisa sighed heavily, "I'm sorry, I have used too much power to remain here. Just remember that your deck will assist you when you believe in it."

I watched Karisa disappear and left me alone in the garage. I soon found myself lying down on a cot, unable to stay awake anymore.

 **AN: Please leave a review if you enjoyed this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry about taking so long with my stories, I recently got a bunch of new games and I got distracted. Also I am going be adding a few of my own cards into the story, but they will fit into the deck, I also am coming up with my own Signer dragon, because the Blue eyes synchro don't have the effects I want for a signer dragon. Anyways enjoy.

My alarm went off, causing me to bolt straight up and rub my head. I looked around and remembered my encounter from last night. I grabbed my deck and found Karisa, I looked over the card and shook my head.

"I must have been really tired, I hallucinated my cards coming to life or something."

Suddenly Karisa's voice called out, "That wasn't a hallucination Justin, and you must hurry, you've got a duel to get to.".

I looked at the card and sighed, "This is gonna be a normal thing for you isn't it?".

"Yes it is, now hurry up."

I got up and took a shower, courtesy of the full sized bathroom in the garage and pulled on some clothes. After which I came out of the garage and looked around, seeing Greiger come out of his garage. I raise an eyebrow and decides to go find some breakfast. From what I saw, there were even more people trying to get into the stadium today than there was yesterday. Though it was understandable, Jack Atlas was going to be dueling whoever won this tournament. I soon find a breakfast buffet for the duelists and fills up my plate.

"Making sure you have energy for today?"

I turn to see Greiger behind me, "Yea, plus I haven't a big meal in about a month, my job doesn't give me enough to live extravagantly.".

"What is your job anyways?"

I chuckle, "I work as a mechanic, it seemed to be the best thing I could do."

Greiger nods and grabs a plate for himself, I head off to a table and starts digging in. I look around and saw Akiza walking around, almost as if she was nervous. I was about to get up when I saw that amn come up to her and leads her away.

I heard Karisa in my head say, "He seems to be keeping a close guard on her.".

"Yea, but the way he talked to me, almost sounded like he's just using her."

"Maybe you can talk to her during the duel."

I shrug and finishes up my breakfast, heading off to get my duel disk and double checking my rider. Soon I could hear the stands getting louder with more and more fans, I shake my head as I am called for the first duel of the day. I get my duel disk on and deck put in before heading to the stage. I pass by Yusei who gives me a thumbs up and heads off to watch the duel. Once I'm in the elevator, I look at Karisa who forms outside of the card.

"Ok Karisa, give it to me straight, how dangerous is Akiza's psychic powers?"

She thought for a moment, "All I can say is, try not to get hit by her Signer Dragon. If it comes to that, then use yours.".

"Mine? You mean the blue eyes?"

She shook her head, "No, however you will know when the time comes.".

She faded away as the platform reached the top and the fans started to cheer.

The announcer called out to the audience, "Welcome everyone! Our first duel for today, features the controller of the Blue Eyes, Justin! Facing off against the Black Rose Akiza!".

The audience booed as Akiza came up to the stage, I looked out at them with disgust. I turned back to my opponent and saw that their jeering was getting to her.

"Akiza!"

She looks up at me confused, "W-h-what?".

"Ignore what the audience is saying, right now the only thing that matters, is this duel."

Her sad look, slowly changed into one of part determination and part anger as she nodded and readied her duel disk. I got mine ready and drew my starting hand.

 **[Duel Start]**

The announcer called out, "Let the duel begin, Justin shall get the first turn!".

I draw my card, and looks my hand, "First I'll summon 'White Dragon Statue' in defense mode, then set two cards face down. That's it for me."

(All of my own cards will be given their card effects after using them. White dragon statue; Lvl: 1, Tuner/Effect Monster, Atk: 0, Def: 2000, Effect: This card counts as two tribute if used to Tribute Summon 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon'.)

Akiza drew her card, "I summon Evil Thorn in Attack Mode, and now activate it's effect. I can Tribute my thorn to hit you with 300 points of damage.".

The thorns exploded and hit me with a shock wave, that caused me to brace myself. I then watched as two more thorns were summoned to the field.

"Crap now she has two monsters to use for something."

Akiza then placed a card face down, "That's all for me...".

I look at her, she seemed to be losing that drive she had a moment ago. I drew my card and looked at my hand, I already had a blue eyes in my hand, but I couldn't risk losing one this early in the duel.

"I sacrifice my statue and summon Des Volstgalph in Attack mode, now destroy one of her thorns"

My dragon let loose a stream of flames, directing at one of the thorns until a blizzard of rose petals stopped the attack.

"What? What happened to my attack?"

Akiza revealed her facedown, "I activated Rose Blizzard, now your attack is negated and your monster is forced into defense mode.".

I end my turn and waits for her move, I watch as she draws her card.

"Akiza I want to ask you something?"

She looks up at me confused as to why anyone would actually talk to her, "Yes, what do you want?".

"I just wanted to ask, why do you want to be feared like this? Someone like you could make friends and have a normal life."

She glared at me, "Normal?! How could I be normal if my powers make me a monster that no one could find beautiful. Sayer always said that the one I could count on was him.".

"Sayer? That guy with the trench coat? Akiza, he's just an asshole who wants to use you."

"Shut up! He's the only person who actually cared about me, and once I'm through with you, I'll be one step closer to ridding myself of this damn mark."

She then played Copy Plant, "Now my plant gets to copy the level of one monster on your field, so I choose your dragon.".

I watched as the plant shifted into the form of my dragon. I had the feeling something big was about to be summoned.

"i'll show why people call me a monster, I summon Black Rose Dragon!"

Her giant dragon was summoned and produced an ear shattering shriek causing me to cover my ears. I looked up at the dragon as it glared at me, I could actually fell the anger of Akiza coming from it. I then realized my arm started to sting and I looked down at it. The mark of a flame slowly started to form on my arm, however I ignored the pain and waited for Akiza to continue.

"Black Rose Dragon, attack his dragon!"

Black Rose charged up energy and blasted my monster away, leaving me to get hit by the pressure. I regained my footing and took a few breaths, now I understand what Karisa meant. I looked at Akiza and stood up straight.

"If you were planning on scaring me, then you have to do better than that."

She looked at me surprised, this must have been the first time someone was able to stand up to her. Akiza ended her turn and I drew my card, it seemed as if fate was on my side.

I looked back at Akiza, "Well I guess the only thing I can do is summon 'Maiden with Eyes of Blue' in Attack Mode.".

Karisa appeared onto the field and gave a small smile and wave to Akiza.

"Why would you summon a monster like that, it won't save you from my dragon?"

"You won't know until your turn."

Akiza took a step back and drew her card before declaring an attack on the maiden. Black Rose shot a beam of energy right at Karisa.

"Maiden activate Neutron Barrier.", Karisa activated her special ability and negated the attack.

"What? What did you do?"

"I activated my monster's ability, if she is attacked, then I can negate it and switch her to Defense Mode. Also if this effect is resolved, I can then summon a specific monster from my hand or Deck. If you know my Deck, then you should know which monster it is, my Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

I brought out my dragon, causing it to roar loudly, making Black rose tense up a bit.

"And don't think I'm done yet, I activate my facedown trap 'Call of the Haunted' and I bring back my statue."

Akiza growled a bit and ended her turn, I drew my card and started my turn.

"Now it's my turn to Synchro Summon, I tune my Maiden with my Blue-Eyes and my Statue."

A giant piller of light fell from the sky with the shape of a dragon inside of it.

"I Synchro Summon Blue-Eyes Supreme Dragon!"

(Blue-Eyes Supreme Dragon: Synchro/Effect, 2 LIGHT Tuners + 1 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon', ATK: 3800, DEF: 3000, If this monster is targeted by a card effect, then you decrease the Attack of this monster by 1000 and negate the effect. If this card is sent to the graveyard, you can then Special Summon 1 'Blue-Eyes White Dragon' from your Graveyard.)

The audience looked amazed at the dragon, it looked like a regular blue eyes, but sharper around the wings and head crest. However the biggest difference was the halo of light floating behind it. The mark on my arm suddenly started to burn until it felt as if my arm was in a fire.

"Damn it, what the hell is going on?!", I try scratching at the mark, but it didn't help at all.

Akiza wasn't much better than me, she covered her arm and glared at me.

"You have this mark too? Why? Why do you torment me like this?"

I look at her, concerned at what she said, did she think this mark was something bad. Though I was only recently told that I was part of some special destiny, I figured I should've just rolled with it. I shake my head and looks at Akiza.

"Don't think I know what this thing means, I'm here to duel and that's what I'm going to do."

I drew my card and declared my attack, the halo glowed brightly and moved energy to the mouth of my dragon. The air around the dueling field seemed to crackle as well as the pressure around us seemed to increase. My dragon let out the beam, that almost seemed to warp the field itself. Akiza quickly activated her trap card, 'Ground Capture', but that didn't save her dragon from being obliterated by the beam. Instead she only lost half the life points she would have lost. I end my turn and looks at her, if she wanted to win, then she will need to find a way to stop my dragon.

She draws her card and sets two cards face down then summons her Blue Rose Dragon in Defense Mode, ending her turn. I looked at her, she seemed to be closing herself away from the world.

I then saw her take out a mask and start to put it on, "Akiza don't!".

She stopped, but didn't look at me, "Why shouldn't I, the world would be better if they saw me as a monster."

"You're not a monster, you're a beautiful young woman, you have the soul of the duelist."

"Shut up! I'm not any of those, I'm just a monster and nothing else."

I watched as she put the mask on and then looked at me, "Well are you going to continue or not?".

I sighed and drew my card, in any event I had a back up planned. Akiza was dead set on believing she was a monster, I just needed to show her the light.

"Go Blue-Eyes, Divine Burst Stream!"

My dragon let loose another blast, I knew if one of her cards was to stop me, then I could negate it. However she let the blast consume her dragon, only for it to be replaced by her Black Rose Dragon.

"What? How is your monster back?"

"It was my Blue Rose's effect, when it's destroyed I can bring back my Black Rose."

I ended my turn and waited to see what she would do.

"I activate my trap 'Synchro Stream' and since there are two Synchro monsters, I can make mine gain attack equal to your dragon's. Now go Black Rose and destroy his monster."

Black Rose charged up it's attack and shot it at Blue-Eyes, piercing it's chest and causing my dragon to be destroyed, leaving behind a normal Blue-Eyes. Akiza sneered and ended her turn.

I look at my life points, it was below half, however her dragon was back to it's normal attack since my dragon was destroyed. I looked over my hand and found my winning strategy.

"Akiza, I'm going to pull you from the darkness and show you the light, and it starts with this, my 'Polymerization'! Now I fuse the two Blue-Eyes from my hand with the one on my field and form my Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

Everyone's jaw dropped as my three-headed dragon descended onto the field.

"I'm not done yet, I activate Megamorph which doubles my dragon's attack. Now Akiza I will ask you this, do you want to be feared or respect."

She stayed quiet for some time, before saying, "I just want to belong….".

I nodded, "Then take this attack and see the truth before you. Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon attack with Ultimate Burst Stream, show her the light.".

My dragon formed three energy orbs in each mouth before bringing them together to form a giant one. The dragon blasted away Black Rose and the resulting pressure destroyed Akiza's mask, allowing her to see me standing in front of my dragon. Her life points reached zero as she collapsed on her knees, I started to walk up to her. Once I was in front of her, I extended my hand to her.

"The future is bright and it starts with making the right friends."

She looked at me and took my hand as I helped her up, "So even after trying to hurt you as much as I did, you would still want me as a friend?".

"Of course, you were scared and unsure what to do. That's not who you are, one day I hope to see the real you."

I caught a faint blush appear on her cheeks as Sayer came up and placed his jacket on her, "Come on Akiza, let's go."

Sayer glared daggers at me, apparently putting a stop to whatever plan he had going. The announcer declared me the winner and the audience applause.

 **[Goodwin's Viewing Tower]**

Jack Atlas watched as I walked off the stage, "So this is what you've been planning, I thought only Yusei might give me trouble."

Goodwin looked concerned and thought to himself, "The amount of D-Energy his dragon let off was astounding, almost as if it was the power of the Crimson Dragon itself. I struck gold without even looking for it."

AN: JEEZ, this is the longest chapter out of any of my stories that I've ever written. I tried to make the duel longer, but this is also meant as the start of Justin's and Akiza's relationship. Anyway, Favorite, Follow, and Review if you enjoyed the story, I'll try to write at a better pace, but holidays are fast approaching.


End file.
